


Eat Your Heart Out, REO Speedwagon

by CCSandwich



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Adorable Castiel, Anal Sex, Blowjobs, Bubble Butt Dean, But Only With The Song Playing, Destiel - Freeform, M/M, Sam Is So Done, Sam Ships It, Songfic, Wing Kink, crack!fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-21
Updated: 2016-11-20
Packaged: 2018-07-25 19:08:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7544410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CCSandwich/pseuds/CCSandwich
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which REO Speedwagon's "Can't Fight This Feeling" ironically and hilariously narrates Dean's attempts to get his angel to understand that he's hopelessly and completely in love with him.</p><p>Shenanigans ensue.</p><p>Now with a second chapter written from Castiel's point of view, using the second verse of "Can't Fight This Feeling".</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Part One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YAAAY ONESHOT
> 
> (Totally not meant to distract you guys from the fact that I have a writer's block the size of the Stay-Puft Marshmallow Man in Ghostbusters that's preventing me from making any progress on You and Me and the Devil Makes Three)
> 
> Anyway, enjoy the hilarity! I've always loved "Can't Fight This Feeling" as a Destiel song because IT NARRATES THEM SO PERFECTLY. Listen to the song, possibly on repeat, as you read this story because it's so Destiel.
> 
> Yes, there is smut. There is always smut. It can't be my writing without at least a little bit of smut. (That's why you guys love me though, right?)
> 
> ENJOY THE SHENANIGANS! (and listen to the song through headphones while watching. The plot will make much more sense.)

_I can't fight this feeling any longer..._

Dean couldn't take it anymore. He couldn't do it. No sir. Years and years of being absolutely rigid in his stance that he was, in fact, the most heterosexual American male to grace the face of planet Earth were slowly but surely starting to not matter anymore. The reason? Fucking blue-eyed angels of the Lord that said his name in that Batman voice that now made him sport an instant hard-on anytime those cerulean eyes turned to the hunter and that sinful mouth opened to say, "Dean..."

Dean would like to see Castiel open his mouth for another purpose. Preferably on his knees, with his sex hair from the first time they met, lips reddened from kissing and trench coat nowhere to be seen. His tie would be askew, his shirt unbuttoned, and his ever-perfect dress pants would be wrinkled around an obvious tent.

Yeahhh, Dean could get used to that sight.

 

_And yet I'm still afraid to let it flow..._

But as appealing as Blowjob Angel was, Dean couldn't muster up the balls to let his attraction show through. Castiel was denser than a wall of lead, but he had the uncanny ability to pick up on the slightest things about Dean Winchester, and said hunter wasn't about to let anything shine through for fear Castiel would mention those damned "Longings" again. Hell, Dean hadn't even told Sam, though he knew deep down that his brother could read him as easily as the books he used for research.

Sam had been pushing for the pair to get together ever since Castiel had pulled Dean out of Perdition (and had teased Dean relentlessly about the "gripped tight part". Even though Dean had shown him the obvious handprint on his shoulder, Sam had still laughed and teased, "Yeah, but what about the one  _elsewhere_?" Bitch.), but even he didn't know that Dean had come to terms with his attraction.

 

_What started out as friendship has grown stronger..._

Okay, fine, so it was a bit stronger than attraction. 

Oh, who was Dean kidding? He was ass-over-teakettle in love with Castiel. He just didn't know how to deal with it.

Sure, he'd accepted that he might not be a hundred-percent straight. He'd argued that he wasn't gay, he was dimensional-wavelength-of-celestial-matter-sexual. But then he'd started thinking about those eyes, and that body, and those  _motherfucking hipbones_ , and Dean had decided, after a good masturbation session, that he was, in fact, attracted to Castiel  _and_ the male vessel he was in. He'd tried imagining Castiel in a female vessel, but it just didn't turn him on.

Blue-eyed, crooked-tied, trenchcoated, hip-boned, Batman-angel (angel Batman? Batangel?) it was.

 

_I only wish I had the strength to let it show..._

Dean was a pussy, Sam decided.

It had been  _years_ since the younger brother had first noticed the too-long glances, the staring contests, the sexual tension that Sam swore he could feel every time he walked into a room after the two had been alone in it for a couple minutes.

Castiel was just as bad as Dean about the staring. Sam had caught him ogling Dean's ass, the top half of the hunter bent over under the Impala's hood, grumbling about something rattling around by the radiator caps. The angel hadn't heard a word of it, though, as he was too focused on Dean's rather shapely rear.

Sam had teased his brother about it, calling him Bubble Butt for weeks until Dean had threatened to cut his hair in his sleep, after which Sam had switched to referring to his brother as Nicki or Kim in casual conversation. He'd woken up to find the furniture in his room attached to the ceiling, a feat he suspected Dean had asked his angel boyfriend nicely for help with.

And now, it seemed, that Castiel had noticed the butt. Now all he had to do was understand why he wanted it, when he wanted it, and if the angel could muster the courage to ask the ever-heterosexual Dean out.

Sam knew one of them would give. It was only a matter of weeks. He'd heard Dean late at night, arguing with himself about being gay for the angel, and decided to just wait it out.

And invest in some noise-canceling headphones.

 

_I tell myself that I can't hold out forever...I say there is no reason for my fear..._

Dean didn't know what was holding him back. He'd already rehearsed his speech to Castiel repeatedly in front of the mirror, in bed at night, and even to the small stuffed porcupine he'd purchased from a gas station a while back because it was cute.

He was sure about his sexuality, he was sure about his love for the angel, he was sure he wanted to engage in some horizontal action with said celestial being, so what was the problem?

He'd had many opportunities to tell the angel, what with his hanging around the bunker, but every time one had come up, so had Dean with an excuse. 

_I can't tell him now, he's eating French toast for the first time. God, that's adorable._

_Aww, he's watching that really fucking sad episode of_ Doctor Who _when the Tenth Doctor has to leave Rose and...Oh god, Castiel is crying. Fuck,_ I'm  _crying!_

_Hey Cas! Shit. Sam's in the room._

Dean knew of his excuses were absolutely pathetic and didn't have any merit (except for the Doctor Who one. He and Sam had both cried like teenage girls when they binged the series and saw that episode for the first time, and then proceeded to never speak of those thirty minutes again. But hey, if David Tennant could cry, so could they, dammit). But he just didn't know when the exactly right opportunity would come up. Every time he'd tried to tell his angel, he'd gotten severely nervous and wimped out. He needed to man up. He just didn't know how.

 

_'Cause I feel so secure when we're together..._

Hunting with Castiel was a very, very,  _very_ bad idea. Not because the angel couldn't handle it, in fact he could hold his own in a fight just as well or possibly even better than Dean or Sam could, but because every single damn time Dean saw that celestial light shine in those blue eyes, he got aroused.

Attempting to lop the head off of a snarling, fighting vampire was a million times more difficult when trying not to waddle because of a rather prominent boner.

If Castiel was there, Dean could never be scared (or unaroused, apparently). He knew the angel would have his back, no matter what situation he and Sam managed to shoot, behead, or stab their way into. He had Castiel's back as well, but it didn't hold the same assurance of absolute safety that Dean felt whenever Castiel defended him.

Especially when defending him meant  _oh holy mother of fuck, those are his wings_ Castiel's wings materializing and the razor-sharp defensive feathers decapitating a vampire trying to get past the angel to Dean.

Dean had to excuse himself to a distant corner of the vampire compound when the vamps were all dead, citing that he had to pee. In reality, he waddled to the room, unzipped his jeans and had barely even pulled his boxers down before he was painting the walls with white and  _shit that stream just went like, four feet_.

Dean had returned to the other room to find that Castiel had (thankfully) put his wings away and was now helping Sam drag the headless corpses into a large pile in the center of the room to be salted and burned immediately. Dean pitched in, kicking the fanged heads like soccer balls towards the pile and making crowd noises whenever he wedged a head between two bodies. Sam had rolled his eyes, calling his brother immature. Castiel had just smiled.

_  
You give my life direction...You make everything so clear..._

It was no secret that Dean Winchester was suicidal. Jumping into fights that no other hunter would dare even look at, killing things in the split second before they killed him, getting tied up and tortured repeatedly, and having no qualms about running headlong into missions that were absolutely sure to kill him were just a few examples of how he'd been even after he'd met Castiel.

When the hunter had realized his feelings for the angel, however, the suicidal tendencies had stopped. Dean, to Sam's astonishment, had started being careful. Even with the most recent job, the one with the vampires, Dean had insisted on staking out the place for a couple of hours beforehand to get a clue of how many vamps were in the compound.

The Dean Sam knew would have charged into the building in true Leroy Jenkins fashion, most likely nearly getting himself killed and depending on Sam to come save his stupid ass. This time, however, Dean was careful. And that was all that Sam cared about. He knew why: Castiel. They all knew how the angel reacted to news of Dean dying: Badly. It seemed the hunter wanted to be around for the moment that one of them caved and confessed, rather than trying to confess it right before his death. 

Sam was glad that Castiel was helping fill the cracks in Dean's soul. He just hoped that the cracks weren't too extensive.

 

_And even as I wander, I'm keeping you in sight...You're a candle in the window on a cold, dark winter's night..._

Castiel was Dean's beacon of hope. Even when the hunter would run from Castiel, he'd always return. He always had. It was like he could  _sense_ the angel at the edge of his consciousness, guiding him home. Home was wherever Castiel was, and Dean would be damned before he'd call the sense of contentment and peacefulness he felt around the angel anything other than  _home_. It was the same feeling he got around Sam, when they weren't both attempting to kill something or each other.

Dean hoped he'd get to feel that sense of home for the rest of his life.

 

_And I'm getting closer than I ever thought I might..._

The nut, Dean thought, was cracking. 

He'd just woken up from a collapse-turned-nap on the couch to find Castiel wrapped around him,  _The Princess Bride_ playing on the TV.

Dean watched as those beautiful lips formed the lines along with the grandfather narrating the story.

_"'As you wish,' was all he ever said to her."_

_"Farm Boy, fill these with water. Please.'"_

_"As you wish."_

_"That day, she was amazed to discover that when he was saying, 'As you wish', what he meant was, 'I love you'."_

Dean nudged the angel with his shoulder. "You sap."

Castiel pinched Dean's thigh in return, snuggling further into his side as the hunter wrapped an arm around his shoulders. "Ever since Metatron introduced me to this movie, I cannot seem to stop watching it."

Dean would never admit it, but he loved  _The Princess Bride._ It was his favorite movie. So, fake-begrudgingly, he cuddled up to Castiel and fake-suffered through the movie.

It was worth it, though, to see Castiel's face when he asked Dean to get him a glass of water and the hunter replied with, "As you wish," and a wink. The angel blushed, face whipping back around to the TV screen. Dean chuckled, pulling a cup out of the cabinet and filling it with water before returning to the couch. The angel snuggled back into him, completely entranced in the movie again.

Then Sam had noticed and joined the two on the couch, ruining Dean's hopes to turn this into a makeout session. Oh well.

At least Sam wouldn't get to tease him about watching  _The Princess Bride_. The damn Moose was just as absorbed as Castiel, even going so far as to mouth along with Miracle Max and his wife's  _"Have fun storming the castle!"_

 

_And I can't fight this feeling anymore..._

It had happened. Dean had finally, in the words of Agent Smith in  _Deadpool_ , hit "Fuck it".

 

_I've forgotten what I started fighting for..._

Dean couldn't remember why he'd fought this in the first place. It was just so inevitable. It had been for years, but he'd been too blind to see it.  _He and Castiel were meant to be together._ And so, Dean Winchester finally grew the balls to tell his angel how he felt.

 

_It's time to bring this ship into the shore...And throw away the oars, forever..._

"Cas?" the hunter asked.

"Yes, Dean?" the angel replied, looking up from his meticulous peanut-butter-and-jelly-sandwich-making.

"Can we talk?" Dean inquired, leaning against the countertop of the kitchen.

"Of course," Castiel said, wiping his hands on his  _Kiss The Cook!_ apron that Sam had bought him. The entire phrase had a halo and angel wings around it, and the dot of the "I" in "Kiss" was a bright red lipstick smooch mark.

"Privately," Dean elaborated, grabbing the angel by the hand and dragging him down the hall to his room.

 

_'Cause I can't fight this feeling anymore...I've forgotten what I started fighting for..._

_Finally_ , Sam thought, fishing his iPod out from his pocket and plugging something into the audio jack,  _I can use my new headphones._

 

_And if I have to crawl upon the floor...come crashing through the door..._

Dean opened the door to his room, herding the angel inside before closing and locking it. They'd met when Castiel had come crashing through a door, and now Dean was determined to keep him inside this one. 

Hopefully. He'd probably end up running out screaming like the entirety of Hell was on his heels.

The angel removed his apron and neatly folded it with the utmost care, setting it on the floor next to his bare feet. "Dean? What did you want to talk about?"

Dean sat down on the bed next to his angel and decided to go for it. "Cas, I love you."

Castiel laughed. "I love you too, Dean. I thought we went over this?"

The hunter groaned in exasperation. The angel really was as dense as lead. This was like attempting to explain the ins and outs of Star Trek to a brick wall. Well, Dean had a sledgehammer, and by God he was going to use it.

"No, Castiel, you don't understand.  _I'm in love with you_. Head-over-heels, I-want-to-spend-the-rest-of-my-fucked-up-life-with-you in love. Get it?"

The angel looked like a deer in headlights, staring at Dean like he'd just told him a national secret. And so, Dean waited.

And waited.

And waited.

Finally, five minutes of Castiel's blue eyes trying to escape from his skull later, the angel spoke.

"I...never..."

Dean sighed, hanging his head. He knew this would happen. "Look, you don't have to love me back. I mean, in the way I love you. I just wanted to let you know because I, in the words of REO Speedwagon, 'Can't fight this feeling anymore'. As cheesy as that sounds, it's true, dammit. And even if you don't return the feeling, that's okay, because I'll know you know how I feel and you can--oof!"

The hunter's self-deprecating speech was cut off as the angel tackled him to the bed, straddling him and kissing him like the world was ending (and, knowing them, it very well could have been).

Castiel separated from Dean, panting hard. "I was trying to say that I never knew how you felt about me. _I love you too,_ you beautiful idiot."

The hunter put on his best smirk, running his hands down Castiel's back and groping the angel's bottom, making those blue eyes roll back into his head.

"Prove it."

 

_Baby I can't fight this feeling anymore..._

_"Yessss_ ," Dean hissed as Castiel licked a stripe down his stomach, unbuttoning his shirt the rest of the way. He shrugged the offending thing off, twining his fingers in Castiel's hair and panting like he'd just run a marathon when the angel undid the button on his pants and flung them across the room.

"Dean..." Castiel said quietly, in awe.

"I was hoping this would happen, okay?" Dean said, fisting his hands in Castiel's hair and making the angel yelp. "Going commando made sense."

He was going to explain the nuances of not wearing underwear further, but then Castiel's mouth was on his dick and Dean was too busy moaning to bother with something as trivial as a coherent sentence.

Dean had been on the receiving end of hundreds, maybe even thousands of blowjobs in his life. He'd had some good ones, some great ones, and some terrible ones. This was by far the best oral he'd ever had. Gasping as Castiel nibbled lightly on his frenulum, Dean pulled the angel off his dick with a choked "Cas, I'm gonna come if you keep doing that."

The angel obliged, letting Dean pull him up to kiss him before snapping his fingers and making his clothing disappear.

Dean pouted. "But what if I wanted to take that off of you?"

Castiel kissed him hard, a finger making its way down Dean's back and to his entrance. "Next time," he promised with a grin before lightly circling the hunter's rim with his finger.

Dean gasped, arching off the bed. "What..?"

"I'm cleaning, stretching, and lubing you at the same time, Dean," Castiel explained, slicking up his penis as well and bending Dean's legs up towards his chest.

"I thought you were supposed to be a virgin!" Dean replied, gasping as the head of Castiel's cock entered him smoothly.

"Dean, I can read your mind when I touch you. I just saw all of the research that you did while preparing to confess to me."

The hunter just nodded, too preoccupied with the sensation of Castiel filling him to give a decent answer. Both men gasped when the angel bottomed out.

Dean's hands scrabbled for purchase on Castiel's back as he gasped, trying to form a sentence. "Wings. Out.  _Move!_ "

Castiel complied with all three, bringing his wings into the physical plane at the same time of his first thrust into Dean. The hunter arched off the bed, grabbing ahold of the base of the angel's wings. The owner of the feathered appendages moaned, pulling almost all the way out before thrusting as deep as he could.

Dean laughed, the sound punctuated by a dark moan as he felt Castiel deep inside him. "I always knew they'd be sensitive."

"Where you're grabbing? If I were a lesser angel, I would have been brought to completion already," Castiel said, thrusting again.

"C'mon, angel, you can say the word cum. Saying it never hurt anyone," Dean gasped, his hips rising to meet Castiel's as the angel sped up.

"Fine," Castiel panted. "Are you going to cum?"

"Not yet," Dean said, chuckling, "but if you keep doing that? Yes."

"Doing what?" Castiel asked innocently before thrusting  _right into Dean's prostate, holy FUCK._

The hunter looked at the angel on top of him, trying his best to glare. It wasn't easy with the angel now going as fast as he could, nailing Dean's prostate on every. Damn. Thrust.

Surprisingly, Castiel came first. It may have had something to do with the fact that Dean, as revenge for the surprise, had run his fingers along the angel's wings against the grain of the feathers. The angel stilled with a choked moan, buried as deep inside Dean as he could get, and came.

Dean's eyes rolled back into his head at the feeling of warmth hitting him on the inside, and the sound of the dirty little voice at the back of his head helpfully reminding him that he was, as of now, _pr_ _operty of Castiel._ He came, hard, onto both their stomachs.

Castiel rode the waves of both of their orgasms before he rolled over onto the bed next to Dean, snuggling under the covers.

"Damn," Dean said.

"Damn, indeed," Castiel replied. 

The room was silent for a few minutes until Dean spoke again.

"Mind if I top next time? I just figured out that you've got  _handles_. I'd love to see what responses I can get out of you, taking you from behind and running my fingers all over those beautiful black wings," the hunter mused thoughtfully. "Hell, I could probably lift you up by them until you came. I can't hurt them right?"

Castiel growled, pulling the man under the covers before pushing his legs apart. "No, you can't hurt them. Yes, you'd damn well better make good on that promise."

The hunter laughed, wrapping his arms around the angel and pulling him down for a kiss.

_He definitely would follow through with that promise._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, that was my first songfic. 
> 
> I hope everyone enjoyed it!
> 
> The sex scene probably isn't my best but it isn't my worst, either (Damn you, awkward me trying to write a sex scene on FanFiction.net for the first time).
> 
> Kudos, comment, bookmark, whatever floats your boat. Reader feedback also has the uncanny ability to make my plot bunnies appear from the very dark realm of my brain they reside in...
> 
> Would you guys like to see a sequel to this fic using the next verse of "Can't Fight This Feeling"? I've already got a little bit of a plot bunny but I don't want to write it if no one's gonna read it. Comment and let me know!


	2. Part Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An emotionally stunted angel views the aftermath of what happened with his emotionally constipated hunter.
> 
> AKA Castiel's point of view, with the help of the next verse of "Can't Fight This Feeling".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been getting comments for months begging me to write a sequel.
> 
> Here you are, you beggars. I've finally decided to make this a thing. Enjoy it.
> 
> Yes, this is also going to be very crack-y. Deal with it and listen to the song while you read. I guarantee it will be awesome.

_My life has been such a whirlwind since I saw you..._

The first time they'd met, Castiel hadn't known what to expect. All the warning he'd been given was a message from the higher-ups that said something akin to "Hey, this dumbass got himself killed and we kind of need him to save the world, so go pull him out of Hell, k?"

As he'd descended into the red clouds of brimstone and sulfur smoke, he'd regretted ever taking the mission. Why couldn't he have made Uriel do it? But as he landed, he looked ahead and caught a glimpse of the soul he was supposed to save. It took his breath away.

All around him, there were souls giving off weak light, like a swarm of dying fireflies. They reached for his non-corporeal form, desperate for a chance to leave this place of eternal torture. All he could concentrate on, however, was that one soul. Gleaming like a silver coin in a fountain, it called to him. This,  _this_ was the Righteous Man he had come to save. The light was fast dimming, however, and it made Castiel panic in a way he'd never panicked before.

He'd flown as fast as he could to the soul, which he could now see had a hint of green to it, and gathered it up in his arms. The soul protested weakly as Castiel used his Grace to fuse the shattered pieces of the energy back together, slowly regaining its strength. When the soul was brimming with energy and ready to return to its body, Castiel kissed it lightly, pressed his hand to the upper arm, and left a mating brand. "Dean Winchester, you are mine," he had growled in Enochian as it shot upwards, leaving a trail of light in its path.

Castiel stood there for a minute, letting the feeling of rightness wash over him. He tipped his head to the sky, opening his mouth, and screamed: "Dean Winchester is saved". 

Later, when Castiel had tried to introduce himself to Dean in that convenience store, he probably should have used a better approach. His people skills were rusty, having been away from earth for millennia, and he'd forgotten that his True Voice wasn't the most pleasant sound to human ears.

When he'd finally found his vessel and had burst into that barn, Castiel was taken aback for the second time in his life. Standing there, fragilely wrapped around the soul he'd branded as his own, was a human form with the greenest eyes Castiel had ever seen in any creature on God's earth.

When said green-eyed creature had stabbed him in the chest, Castiel fell even further.

 

_I've been running around in circles in my mind..._

Soon after meeting Dean, Castiel's life had gone into a tailspin. He suddenly found himself with more compassion for the human race than he'd ever experienced. Uriel saw it, Anael saw it (that bitch, sleeping with Dean before Castiel could), even Sam had picked up on it slightly. When Zachariah had come into their lives and turned everything on its head, it took everything Castiel had not to gather Dean up into his arms and tell him, "No, you don't have to let Michael take you over. Just stay here with me and everything will be okay". In the end, all the solace he'd been able to offer was letting Dean break his hand on his face.

 

_And it always seems that I'm following you, boy..._

Castiel was whipped, and had been for a long time. All of his comrades had seen it, and Naomi had too. When he'd fallen, he hadn't known what to do with himself. He couldn't see Dean's beautiful, flawed soul anymore, his human eyes much weaker now that there wasn't a celestial being behind them. It meant that he could appreciate Dean's human form more than ever before, but that wasn't comparable to the light that Castiel always helplessly followed and returned to, no matter how many times he'd tried to run away.

And God, he'd tried. His tryst with Meg and his tryst with April had both been attempts to escape the immense gravity Dean's soul held him in, but they were no use. He'd always, always end up back with Dean. 

 

_'Cause you take me to the places, that I know I'll never find..._

Castiel wasn't expecting Dean to so suddenly confess to him two weeks ago, but he wasn't complaining. Soon after everything had happened, however, Sam had found a hunt. As a result, they'd spent the two weeks in Missouri trying to find a Wendigo, ruining Sam's life in the process. The taller Winchester had been under the impression that a two-bed motel room like always would be just fine, but he hadn't taken his brother and his friend's recent relationship into consideration. 

After three successive nights of Sam being scarred for life by the noises coming from the other bed, Sam had banished Castiel to the bunker so that he and Dean could have some "family time". He'd then watched his brother unravel without the presence of his angel, predictably finishing the hunt early so he could go back to the bunker. Dean had proceeded to run full sprint into Castiel's room, packing a few bags in a hurry, and yanked his angel back out to the impala for a much-needed road trip.

Castiel had been surprised beyond words when he and Dean had ended up at a beautiful cabin on the shores of Lake Erie. A blushing hunter somehow managed to explain to his angel that, ever since they'd confessed to each other, he'd been hoping for a repeat performance somewhere annoying brothers couldn't interrupt. Castiel had grabbed his hunter's hand and pulled him into the cabin without a word, ignoring the stutters of resistance from Dean.

 

_And even as I wander, I'm keeping you in sight. You're a candle in the window, on a cold, dark winter's night..._

Castiel threw the hunter on the bed and pinned him there with his Grace. "Stay."

Dean whimpered, squirming against the invisible hands as Castiel left the room, retrieving the bags from the car. It was already beginning to get dark outside, and Castiel was feeling a bit pent-up from the past few weeks. He chucked the bags unceremoniously onto the couch and marched back into the bedroom.

The sight that greeted him nearly brought him to his knees.

 

_And I'm getting closer than I ever thought I might..._

Dean had somehow managed to wriggle in Castiel's Grace enough to remove all of his clothing. The hunter sat, completely naked, on the bed. Upon Castiel's entrance into the room, he looked up seductively. "Come here, angel."

  

_And I can't fight this feeling anymore... I've forgotten what I started fighting for..._

"Fuck," Castiel breathed, and obeyed. He walked shakily to the bed, pulling off his clothes on the way. It seemed Dean had forgotten his plea from the first time, the hunter not complaining about being able to remove Castiel's clothing at all. Instead, he fixed the angel with those green eyes, now glowing with arousal, as he shifted on the bed, testing Castiel's Grace.

He pushed Dean backwards on the bed, releasing the binds, and softly pressed his lips to the hunter's.

"I've missed this," Dean said, wrapping his arms around Castiel. "I've missed you. God, do you know how it feels to not be able to touch you for two weeks? I thought I'd go crazy."

"I get the feeling," Castiel replied, nipping his way down Dean's neck. "It's become rather uncomfortable to refrain from having sex with you. I must admit, I had to find solace in myself a couple of times, especially after you did that thing with the fork at the diner."

Dean laughed, a low, throaty sound, as Castiel's lips found his hip bones. "You know me, angel. I just  _love_ putting things in my mouth."

He received a low growl for that comment, the angel taking his cock into his mouth all the way down to the hilt. Dean's back arched off the bed as he chuckled, a moan escaping his throat.

"Damn, Cas, you were really looking forward to this, huh?"

He received a moan around his dick in response, the vibrations making him shudder as his toes curled. A questing finger prodded at his hole before it went away again, the pressure vanishing like it had never been there.

"Uh, Cas?" Dean asked, waiting for the pressure to return. "I don't think I'll be satisfied with just a blowjob. Not that you aren't great at them, but-- _fuck!_ \-- I kind of wanted your dick in me sometime tonight. Now, preferably."

Castiel chuckled lowly, pulling off of his hunter to kiss the man. Dean groaned at his taste on the angel's lips.

"And you'll get it. But I seem to recall you asking me if you could top last time, Dean, and I intend to make good on my promise of letting you."

And with that, the angel slid down onto Dean's cock.

 

_It's time to bring this ship into the shore, and throw away the oars, forever..._

Both men moaned as Dean bottomed out, the angel shifting slightly on top of him. Dean panted, planting his hands on the angel's hips. "Fuck, Cas, you're so tight."

Castiel laughed breathlessly, rolling his hips, as he tried to get used to the sensation of Dean inside of him. It didn't help that the man's soul was shining brighter than Castiel had ever seen it, brimming with love and tinted slightly red with arousal. "I could say the same for you. Why didn't we do this the first time?"

"Because you were too busy being aggressive for me to even consider asking for this," Dean replied, gritting his teeth. "And I did ask if I could top the second time, but after so long without touching you, I wasn't going to be picky."

"I like this," Castiel said happily, rising slightly and falling just a bit, just to see the answering burst of light from Dean's soul. "Your soul is quite happy with me at the moment."

"My soul?"

"I can-- _fuck_ _\--_ I can see your soul, Dean. I've always been able to. It's _gorgeous_."

 

_'Cause I can't fight this feeling anymore... I've forgotten what I started fighting for..._

Dean moaned, flipping the angel over and pressing him into the pillows as he pushed even deeper, those blue eyes going wide as the angel threw his head back and spread his legs even further.

"Don't say shit like that, Cas."

"Dean, Dean, I--ah!--I can't control them, they're--they're- _ugh!_ " Castiel felt his wings pushing against their binds, demanding to be let out. He released them, wrapping them around Dean as the hunter pounded him into the mattress.

"Fuck, Cas!" Dean pushed his hands into the wings, wrapping his fingers around the base and using them as a handhold to pull Castiel onto his cock even faster, just like he'd envisioned last time. He noted with amusement that every time he hit Castiel's prostate, the angel would moan, his dick would release a little bit of precome onto his stomach, and his eyes would roll back into his head.

Dean moved one of his hands from the base of Castiel's wing and rubbed the angel's arousal to the rhythm of the thrusts, moaning as Castiel clenched around him in response. A questing hand made its way to the mark on Dean's shoulder, pressing into it as Castiel felt himself begin to tip over the edge.

"Dean...DEAN!" He yelled as he came, his toes curling and his wings flapping uncontrollably. He felt, rather than heard, the hunter groan as something wet spilled into him.

 

_And if I have to crawl upon the floor, come crashing through the door... Baby I can't fight this feeling anymore..._

Castiel panted, feeling Dean collapse on top of him. He rolled the hunter over, pulling the covers over both of him, as he spooned Dean, his wings wrapping protectively around the hunter.

"That was amazing, Cas. We should do that more often."

Castiel laughed. "Wasn't that the point of coming here?"

Dean turned to face his angel, resting one hand under his own head while the other threaded its way into Castiel's wing. "Yeah. You do realize that we're going to have to go back to reality soon, though. I mean, is this really what you want?"

Castiel tensed, noticing the apprehension in Dean's eyes. "What do you mean?"

"Well, I'm just a fragile human," Dean said. "You once told me that you dragged me out of hell and could just as easily put me right back in. What happens if I die? I don't exactly live a life that guarantees longevity."

Castiel couldn't help it. He chuckled, pulling the hunter closer to him. "Dean Winchester, you are mine. Those were the first words I ever spoke to you, and I'm saying it again now. Even if you die, you'll go to Heaven, and we'll spend eternity together. You're never getting rid of me."

The angel felt the tears against his chest, deciding not to comment on them. He wrapped his wings even tighter around the hunter and held him as they both fell asleep, Dean's soul and Castiel's Grace intertwined with each other, pulsing happily.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fluffers at the end! Yay!
> 
> Yeah, I know it's cheesy, but it's no worse than the first chapter. 
> 
> This thing already has more kudos than Starlight--how about leaving a couple more, huh?
> 
> Comment, leave kudos, bookmark, etc.... You never know when I'll have a burst of creative energy and maybe write a Sabriel songfic using Asia's Heat of the Moment as a template... Muahahaha!


End file.
